Fake
by AwkkwardTree
Summary: Ally and Dez do eachother a HUGE favor, by coming up with a plan to be a fake couple! Will their plan fall into place or will it backfire? Will their jealous friends figure out its fake?
1. Chapter 1

**Austin's POV**

After sitting down, thinking, and being utterly and awkwardly quiet for a while, Trish spoke up. "So what do you guys want to do today since _Ally _over there is pre-occupied." Trish said sounding annoyed. Dez and I looked over at Ally who was writing in her book. Typical Ally. "Uh, I don't know" Dez said sharply.

"Alls, what are you writing in your book" I asked, and in return she gave me an 'are-you-seriously-asking-me-about-my-book' look. "Uh, you know what, forget I asked" I said, laughing nervously. Ally then put her book away, and joined in on the group. "Okay, fine" she gave in. "what are we doing today?"

"Actually I have to talk to you" Ally and Dez said to each other, at the same time. Trish and I exchanged worried looks and the two got up, and walked out of sight. "I uh, I have to go…" Trish started to get up but I blocked her. "No. we need to wait" I told her and she looked down, but I knew that she agreed .

**Ally's POV**

Dez and I walked off together to talk to each other.

"Dez" I said to him. "Ally" he mocked in the same tone I was using. "I need your help"

"With what?" he asked, and I sighed, "Making Austin jealous." He laughed, and I gave him a confused look. "I need your help making Trish jealous!" he said and we both laughed together.

"Seriously though," he said, "how are we gonna do this?"

I tossed ideas around in my head for a while, "I have no idea" I finally said. He looked at me wondering, until his face lit up, and I knew that was a good sign. "What-" I started to ask but he cut me off.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked and I looked at him, shocked. My mouth must have dropped three stories. "Dez, you are a great guy, and we are friends…but I don't feel that way and how is this suppo-" I got cut off again. "I didn't mean for real, I meant to make them jealous. It's a win-win" he said reasonably. "Oh my gosh that is brilliant!" I said hugging him. We walked back to the table, holding hands.

"Guess who has good news?" Dez sing-songed and I smiled, nodding. "We're dating" we said together and Austin looked PISSED. Trish looked depressed and heart broken and Austin just looked annoyed, and pissed and shocked, mixed with a bit of confusion. "WHAT?" he shouted. "Dez, we need to talk. NOW." He said pulling him away from me. "That goes for you and me too Ally" Trish stated, chiming in. uh oh… this can't be good. "Uh let's talk later, Dez is taking me to a movie" I said, totally lying, and luckily they didn't catch it. "Yeah, c'mon babe" Dez said grinning, and he grabbed my hand and pulled me with him.

Phew, that was close.

**Austin's POV**

I was boiling with anger at this point, and we all know I can't control my temper very well. I could feel my blood boiling and was it getting hot? No. it was just my temper rising. "My best friend- dating Ally- knows how I feel about- her" I shouted angrily and Trish knew that I was almost to my breaking point.

"Austin…"

"Trish! I LOVE HER! I can't believe he would do that to me!" she hugged me, she was actually hugging me. "Austin, I know how you feel. I love Dez, and Ally knows I love him. I feel so betrayed."

"I think I've got an idea" I said with a devilish grin, and explained to her my plan.

"Perfect" she said while nodding in agreement.

"See you at 7?" I asked. "Yes, 7" she confirmed.

This was going to get really interesting.

**Ally's POV**

I was hanging out with Dez and his phone buzzed. I cocked my head waiting for him to say something.

"It's from Trish. She wants to know if she can double date with us tonight at 7…" Dez trailed off, looking depressed. Not but a moment later my phone buzzed. It was Austin. I gulped.

"It's Austin. He asked the same thing" I said. "Wow…" Dez squeaked out in response. "You don't think they…?" I trailed off. "They wouldn't do that to us, would they?"

"I guess there is only one way to find out" I said shyly. "Now go get a tux" I laughed, rolling my eyes.

This date would be, interesting. Now time to get gorgeous.

**A/N: R&R please! Hope you enjoyed! Xoxo!**

**To be continued…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally, only the plot!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally's POV**

Time for me to get gorgeous for my "date". I searched high and low throughout my closet for the perfect outfit. After a while I find the perfect dress. It's a red strapless sweetheart style dress. I put it on with matching black heels. When all that's done, I curl my hair and do a finishing touch of watermelon flavored lip gloss.

I walk down the stairs and see my dad.

"Honey you look beautiful! Where is Austin taking you?" I blush at his comment but don't bother to say anything. I kiss him on the cheek, thank him and walk outside to meet my actual fake date, if that makes any sense. Dez shows up with a beautiful bouquet of flowers. I smile and hug him.

"Thanks for doing this" we both say at the same time and start laughing. "Shall we?" he asks, I nod and we head out to the restaurant.

**Austin's POV**

I finish getting dressed for my "date". I grab the bouquet of flowers and walk downstairs on my way to pick up Trish. "Where are you taking Ally on your first date?" my mom asks, and I explain to her that Ally doesn't like me like that. I kiss her on the cheek, make sure she and my dad will be alright while I'm gone and then head out.

I really wish this was Ally instead of Trish, but my plan might work. I just can't believe Dez and Ally are a couple, not to sound rude but I always thought I had a better shot than _Dez _at dating Ally. Especially because I am _in love _with her. I sigh and pick Trish up; she is wearing a purple dress and her hair pulled up. She looked great, but again, she's not Ally. Not _my _Ally, and I will do anything I can to get her back.

We arrive at the restaurant and Dez and Ally see that we are together. "Oh no, I forgot to say _we _were coming _together_." I say embarrassed and Trish just shrugs. "They forgot to say that _they _were _together_" "Good point" I say, before taking her hand and walking over to the table.

Ally and Dez were both shocked at seeing us together. "Uh…you two are you...two are" said Ally, stuttering and stumbling over every word. "You two are together?" asked Dez, he didn't nearly look _half _as shocked as Ally. I just nodded and let Trish do all the talking, you know because she is almost as good as Ally at that. Oh Ally…

**Ally's POV**

Oh mother of songbooks. Austin...Aust…Austin with T-T-Trish? I did not see that coming. I smiled and pretended like I was happy for them, but on the inside I was boiling with anger, and _that _doesn't happen often. Wow. Them. _Together. _I quickly made up some lie about me leaving something in Dez' car and we left for a second. "Dez! Did you know they were coming? _Together!_" I whisper yelled at him. He just shook his head and his eyes looked like they were about to rain tears. "Shhh. Dez. It's okay, we'll think of something." I reassured him and we walked, hand in hand, to sit back down at the table.

"I don't believe you two are dating" said a too familiar voice. Tilly. "Hi are you-" I started before she cut me off. "Your waitress. Yes I am" she said with an evil grin. "But honestly, I don't think you two are dating." She said glancing back and forth between me and 'my boyfriend'. "We are dating!" Dez protested and I gently placed my hand on his shoulder. Trish and Austin made fake gagging noises in the background. "Anyways, you two _aren't _together" she said slyly. "We are dating. We are." I protested, but I personally don't think I sounded very convincing. She rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Then, you know if you _are _dating, then _kiss" _she hissed out in a whisper. Creepy is definitely in her book. "We only like to that in private" Dez blurted out and I kicked him under the table. "Ow" he muttered, but only so slightly that I could hear. "Yeah _Delly_. _Kiss._" Trish said and Austin silently cracked up laughing. I looked over at Dez silently asking if we should but before I got a response he pressed his lips to mine. We were both shocked and we pulled away, not soon enough. Trish was gone, just like my appetite, and Austin was about to shed tears. Austin Moon doesn't cry. Austin got up quickly and bolted out of the restaurant as Tilly gagged and walked away before we could even order anything so we just got up, and chased after our crushes. I was starting to feel really bad, and I was about to go try to apologize to Austin. How is this going to work? I am really bad at keeping secrets.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews! (And even more fantabulous reviewers!;)) I'm glad you guys like the story! I'm not sure if I do yet, but hey, it's worth it to continue:) So I decided to update today because it's Ross' birthday and I thought, 'Hey what the heck!' I wish I was at the r5 concert today for Ross' birthday; it's a bit too late for that! And sorry about these author's notes being so long, I just love talking:) Time to go update my other stories! R&R please! Xoxo!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSS LYNCH!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Austin's POV**

I ran off because I really didn't want anybody to see me cry, especially not Ally. The moment I saw my best friend's lips meet the girl I love's lips, I wanted to die. I wanted to crash and burn, just like my heart. My heart was on fire, it was crushed and burned and part ash. Overall, it was broken. I hop in my car and drive off as fast as I can without you know, breaking the law. I drive, and drive, and drive for what seems like forever. I was finally home and I got out of my car, bolted upstairs locked myself inside my bedroom for God knows how long; before I was interrupted by a familiar voice, and a familiar pair of chocolatey, warm brown eyes. I couldn't resist her, and this wasn't the best time for her to come see me. I wasn't the least bit presentable. My eyes were puffy and my hair is a mess and I'm starting to sound like a girl now… "Austin?" called an adorkable brunette, from the other side of my locked door. "Please, I need to see you" she called, and I couldn't fight off for very long because after about 5 minutes I gave in and unlocked the door.

"Oh Austin! You look a wreck!" she said before running over to hug me. I hugged her back, because like I said, I can't be mad at her. Well I can, just not for very long. And if we're being technical, Dez kissed her, _not _the other way around. "Austin I'm so sorry! The date tonight was a disaster! I had no idea any of that was going to happen!" she blurted out, before starting to tear up herself. "Shhh…no Alls, it's okay. None of it was your fault." I say trying to comfort her, without giving away the .0000001% she hadn't broken. "Austin, I-" she started to say something but I cut her off. "Look. You are with Dez. Trish and I aren't dating; you and Dez are together though. I can't be here hugging you all the time when you have a boyfriend and he's supposed to be doing that, okay?" I gently snap at her, as she continues to hold on to me, even tighter than before. "You and Trish aren't dating?" she asked, confused, backing away and wiping her eyes. "No, I just didn't want you and Dez to be-you know what, never mind" I say, not bothering to continue my thought. I get up and walk over to the window, looking out, and standing with my back facing away from her.

"Austin I-" she started to say, and I knew she was either already in tears, or about to be.

"You what Ally?" I snap back at her. "You what? You are with Dez!" "I still need you Austin" she softly whispers, and this time I can feel tears starting to form in my eyes. "No Ally, you don't" I say, this time I shed a few tears, luckily I was facing the window so she didn't see. "Yes Austin, I-" she started to say but I cut her off, not wanting to hear more.

"You don't need me anymore. You don't need me to help you at the sonic boom, to watch classic Disney movies with you when you're sick, to wake up and come over at 3 in the morning if you can't sleep. You don't need me to stay with you while it storms, to stay up all night with you so that you can study for finals, to call you just because you need someone to talk to. You don't need me to sing you to sleep on those rough nights, to come over every morning before school and help you make pancakes. You don't need me, Ally. You have Dez for that." I snap at her, and I hear her quietly sobbing. I admit I do feel kind of bad now.

"Austin I do need you" she says softly and I turn to face her.

"You know what Ally? Dez can now say you're his, he can kiss you in the pouring rain, hold your hand, wrap his arms around you tightly, and get jealous when he sees other guys around you. He can be fascinated with your beauty, he can tease you about your adorkableness, and your height. He can take you on long walks through the park, protect you, pull you close to him and tell you that he loves you. He can hold you, he can kiss you, he can hug you, and he can even love you. Because my chance is over, it's done. We can still be partners I guess, but I will have to reduce the amount of time we see each other, to lessen the heartache. I can guarantee he will _never _love you, the way I do." I said, tears starting to flow down my cheeks at rapid speeds and I fight to wipe them away. I slowly unstrap the 'best friends' bracelet-or whatever you want to call it- from my wrist. The bracelet that reads 'forever' across its braided leather surface now lies in my hand. I walk over to her and place it in her hands. "If his forever means more than mine, then give this to him" I sadly whisper, more tears streaming down my face and I exit my bedroom. I walk down the stairs and leave the house, despite the fact that it's about eleven o'clock and raining. I walk down the street until I finally arrive at the park. I walk around a little while and sit underneath a tree, with my knees pulled up to my chest, and I almost completely lose myself. The microscopic piece of my heart that was left had just been broken.

**A/N: did you guys cry? This was sooo sad! But it's not over yet! The next chapter will be done in mainly Ally's POV, like this chapter was Austin's. Sorry about the sadness but I just had to! I needed it to be dramatic! Well I will be updating again in a little while! (So either tonight or tomorrow morning) I love you guys! R&R!**

**Xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ally's POV**

I stood speechless and alone in Austin's room, holding the bracelet he just left me with. This needs to stop-it needs to stop _now_. I quickly texted Dez as I left Austin's house and I ran down the street as fast as I can. I know exactly where Austin will be. He will be at the park, alone and he will be sitting underneath a tree. I continue running as fast as I possibly could and tears are flowing rapidly down my cheeks, but they're nothing compared to the rain that was pouring down on me. Austin was the only thing I could think about. I arrived at the park and my instinct is to turn left, I ran down the sidewalk looking around for a tree. I saw it and dashed over to it. "Austin!" I call out. "Austin!" I call again. I look around, and Austin is nowhere to be found.

This isn't good. Where is Austin? So many thoughts kept running through my head that I could barely think about where I was. I take a few deep breaths before acknowledging my surroundings again. I notice something moving not too far away from where I stand. I ran over as fast as I could, tripping constantly over my own feet. "Austin!" I shout, quite loudly I may add. "Ally?" he questioned before calling out to me. "Austin! I need to talk to you!" I ran over to the exact part that he was at and he stood up. "Ally what are you doing here?" he asked me, and I was shocked he didn't know I would chase after him. "I need to tell you something." I said, looking down at my feet and he stepped closer to me. "Well what is it?" he asked immediately. "I need you. I want you. I care about you." I started to say. "Ally! No you are with Dez! Stop!" he snapped at me. "I-we…" I started, I couldn't figure out how to explain without him being utterly pissed. "You broke up?" he asked and I shrugged. "Long story, but something like that" I say with a small smile, and with guilt overflowing my conscious.

I took his hand and pulled it closer to me, as I strapped the bracelet on his wrist. "Your forever means more to me than anyone's." I said, smiling and he couldn't help but smile too. "I don't understand. Aren't you and Dez like, in love?" he asks confused and I just chuckle. "If I told you, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't talk to either of us for a while" I say, still chuckling. He just cocks his head. "Sit down. We may be a while." I say and we both sit down under the tree. I'm freezing but I don't complain. "Alls? Are you cold?" he asks and I just shrug, as he took off his jacket and placed it over me. "But won't you be cold?" I asked and he shakes his head and I sigh.

"It all started the other day when we were all over at the food court." I start and Austin indicates me to continue. "I saw you sitting across from me, looking all adorable and such-" "well I am good at that" he said cockily and I jokingly punched him. He yelped in pain, pretending as if it actually hurt. "Anyways, I knew you didn't like me and as for Dez to Trish and I pulled Dez aside, trying to think of a plan to see if you liked me." I continued and Austin nodded, I took that as my cue to continue. "Dez came up with a plan for us to make you both jealous at the same time. I admit it was a pretty well thought out plan, until the so called 'date' tonight." "Yeah it was pretty bad" he joked and I rolled my eyes. "I didn't think Tilly would be there, let alone ask us to kiss, which was by far the _weirdest _thing I have _ever _done" Austin laughed and I continued explaining everything to him.

"So we all kind of made each other mad in some way or to the least, broke each other's hearts. I broke your heart, you broke mine, Dez broke Trish's and vice versa" he nodded ashamedly. "And don't forget, we pissed each other off. Dez pissed you off, you pissed Dez off, and I pissed Trish off and vice versa." He nodded again. I finished telling the story after a while and nothing surprised me more than when he asked what exactly Dez and my plan was.

"Oh right, _that_" I said, glancing up into the rainy grey sky and Austin poked me, urging me to continue.

"Well?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"fake." I said, "and that's all there is to it"

**A/N: I know! What a suckish way to end the chapter…I'll write more tomorrow! I promise! Well I hope you guys liked this chapter! And I'm sorry to those of you that cried in the last one, but to be honest, I cried! And I was writing it! This story may or not be coming to a closure soon! It depends on the way I intend certain parts of the NEXT chapter…well! I love you guys! R&R PLEASE!:) Xoxo!**


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue.

It had been a month since that rainy, foggy night Austin and I got together. What's a little weird is that Trish and Dez got together that night too. It proves that everything worked out okay, but to be honest, I don't think we would've even needed a plan.

I start getting ready for the double date I'm going on tonight. I throw on a floral skirt with a pink tee and a white lace vest over it. I lace up my short, brown ankle boots and grab a seat by the piano with my songbook while I wait. I play a few chords and soon piece together a melody. I need lyrics and ill eventually come up with some. I sigh and close the book before hearing a knock on the door.

I walk downstairs to greet Austin and he kisses me on the cheek. Not many people are surprised we got together. They all kind of expected it. I don't want something for the looks of it; I don't want something that doesn't have sparks. I want what I have with Austin. We feel sparks every time we touch, and every kiss feels like the first. We are happily in love. And you know what? It's _real. _And that's just the way I like it.

I take Austin's hand and he intertwines his fingers with mine. We walk through the park and meet up with Trish and Dez at the same place we all met up, a month from tonight. I look up at Austin and smile, he responds by smiling back and kissing me on the forehead.

"Aus?" I ask, looking up into his warm, chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes Alls?" he asks, looking down into my eyes.

"Is this real?" I ask him and he doesn't respond, he kisses me lightly instead.

That however is the perfect way to answer my question.

This is real.

**A/N: Sorry this sucked! I wanted to end it with an epilogue though, so I could possibly have a sequel. Maybe I could do Trish and Dez' POV's of their own fight and how **_**they **_**ended up together. I don't know though; let me know if you have any request or any ideas for sequels. Oh and please check out my story 'How to lose a guy in 10 days'**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Austin and Ally, sadly.**

**As always please read and review and read my other stories. Xoxo**


End file.
